Jennlee Shallow
Jennlee Shallow was a singer act from Season 3 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Jennlee returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Jennlee Shallow's first significant musical break came just after she began her first year at college, studying sociology in her native island of Trinidad. At the encouragement of a school teacher, Jennlee found herself singing for the international casting team of Disney's theatrical production The Lion King. Although she had grown up singing in church she had no formal vocal or theatrical training , and yet that day, she beat out several thousand other auditionees around the world for the chance to understudy the lead role of Nala. Within weeks she had left the sunny Caribbean for the first time in her life - to land in freezing Hamburg, Germany, for a year's contract in the German-language production of The Lion King, Der König der Löwen. Within eight months, she moved to Sydney to play Nala in new Australian production of The Lion King. After two years of her praised performances in Sydney, she then opened the show in Melbourne before pursuing a path to strengthening her vocal and theatrical craft in the United States. In 2005 she was offered a full scholarship at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy in Los Angeles. Upon graduating, she made a short audition trip to New York and won the leading role of Sarah in the revival of the musical Ragtime in Washington's Kennedy Center. There she garnered significant praise for her reinterpretation of the role. After the show's success, she was offered the lead role of Sarah again, this time on Broadway. By this date, however, Jennlee had already been signed as lead singer for Cirque Du Soleil's latest stage production, Viva Elvis. Jennlee then traveled to Montreal to participate in the creative development of the show. She then appeared for over two years in Las Vegas, singing solo songs live on giant sets surrounded by a cast of eighty performers. In Las Vegas and in Los Angeles she began to take the opportunities to record as a soloist and as a backing singer on pop and gospel tracks, complimenting and expanding upon her theatrical experience. She also reignited her passion for fashion, collaborating with several photographers. She has since appeared at a number of high profile events in both cities. Jennlee traveled to Macau, China, to act as the solo singer in Franco Dragone's latest theatrical creation, Taboo, an cabaret-style showcase for an international cast. There, she featured for three months. After the show completed its initial limited engagement, Jennlee returned to Los Angeles. During her time in China she was noticed by Albert Murcia, the production manager of model Dita von Teese. His enthusiasm for Jennlee's vocal performance soon reached the ears of Jason Scoppa, the manager of the prestigious Los Angeles musical hot spot, The Sayers Club. As a result Jennlee began appearing there regularly upon her return, and simultaneously began collaborations with record producers in Los Angeles, Montreal and New York, working on her solo and backing singer projects. http://www.jennleeshallow.com/Bio.html Audition Jennlee Shallow was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Category:Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Season 3 Female Singers Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 3 Bonus Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Female Singers